


Missing Messages

by morrezela



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Gifts, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Ignis received what he believed was an anonymous gift for White Day. It wasn't supposed to be anonymous.





	Missing Messages

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Ignoct White Day exchange for Helmistress.

The package was staring at him when he arrived back to his Citadel lodgings. Ignis was no stranger to people attempting to woo him through gifts. Many tried to get into Noct’s good graces through such means. The smarter among them targeted himself or Gladio. They were more dangerous because they knew that there was only so far their ambitions could take them.

The soft, plush coeurl that was clutching a box of chocolates had clearly been sent by someone of great intelligence. Oh, anyone might stumble across a cute coeurl and think to send it to him. They might, through luck, send him his favorite chocolates. They could even manage to have the good fortune to discover his favorite flowers in his favorite colors. But all three together was unlikely at best.

No. Somebody had been observing and watching him. There was much thought put into those gifts. The lack of an accompanying card meant they were trying to play a game of some sort. One of intrigue was a good bet. Ignis liked puzzles, and if his would be admirer knew him well enough to assemble the gift, they would know of his fondness for such games as well. Or perhaps they just suspected it based on the role politics played in his life.

It didn’t matter either way. Ignis was young, but he was not stupid. If he removed the temptation from his sight, he would not follow up on it later. Though, he was neither so cruel nor so wasteful as to toss the gifts out in the trash. The chocolates went into the eager hands of the first janitor he ran across, thrust into them the moment he stopped shining the marble hallways. The coeurl to one of the secretaries he found hurrying home to his daughter. The flowers went to his favorite barista because Ignis wanted to make sure his lifeline stayed open.

By the time he reached Noctis’s apartment the next day, he’d almost forgotten about his anonymous suitor.

“Hey, Iggy!” Prompto cheered as he rushed out the door at the same time Ignis was about to open it. “Bye, Iggy!”

He shook his head as he watched Prompto careen down the hallway in a way that would have anyone else tripping over themselves. “Prompto have a date?” he called out as he kicked off his shoes.

Noctis answered with a chuckle. “Obvious, huh?”

“Extremely so.”

“Did you bring me anything?” Noctis sounded strange even though it was one of his normal questions.

Ignis thought to tease him about it. Perhaps pretend that he’d forgotten about their yearly tradition. But there weren’t many years left in their lives where they could afford the luxury of it. Soon enough, Noctis would be spending White Day with Lady Lunafreya, and Ignis would be spending it with mountains of paperwork.

“You know very well that I’m baking here.”

“What? Oh, yeah. Tradition.”

Ignis spared him a concerned glance. Noctis looked crestfallen. “Are you alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” The reply was more on the sad side than the defensive one.

 

“You seem in poor spirits. Did Prompto say something that upset you?” It was as good a guess as he could make. Noctis was prone to moodiness, but there was always a cause for it.

“I’m fine, Ignis.”

Ignis wanted to object to that statement, but held his tongue. Pushing him on the matter was going to sour his mood further. Lightening it, on the other hand, might cause a confession.

“Would you like to help?” Ignis offered as he moved towards the kitchen area.

“Are you going to make me chop vegetables?”

“On a holiday? Perish the thought. Just don’t tell Gladio,” Ignis warned. “I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Noctis mustered a smile. Ignis saw the effort he put into it, yet it still made his heart hammer in response. He was a beautiful man, even though he’d balk at the sentiment if Ignis shared it. But handsome did not do him enough justice. Ignis would happily stare at that face for hours, admire it like the work of art it was. Nature had outdone itself in making him.

But those sorts of thoughts were not for him to have. Noctis would not return his affections, not in the way Ignis wanted. So why would he jeopardize their closeness by admitting to his more tender feelings? He wouldn’t. He wasn’t like the fool who sent him that anonymous gift.

Speaking of which, “Have you gotten any White Day gifts this year?”

“A few. Don’t worry, Gladio already came by and took care of them. So if you sent me anything, you’re just going to have to buy it again.” The strange strain was back in Noctis’s voice. Love troubles then. It was difficult to be a prince and experience the joyous dalliances that other men his age were having. It was difficult enough for Ignis to have such flings, though given Gladio’s accomplishments in the area, that was more of a personality flaw than a societal limitation.

“I’m making you dinner and dessert,” Ignis pointed out.

“That’s your job.”

“No, my job is to advise you on matters of state and keep you presentable to the public.”

“And you figure that feeding me doesn’t fall into that second half?”

“You wound me, truly. How shall I ever survive being caught in my own snare?” The deadpan expression Ignis slapped onto his face was the result of years of practice. Even so, it didn’t fool Noctis.

He rolled his eyes, and turned the tables on him. “How about you? Did you get anything, Specs?”

“I did,” he admitted. “I’m sure that the people I gave it to are having a wonderful time.”

“You gave your White Day gift away?” Noctis sounded scandalized, but there was some emotion underneath it that Ignis couldn’t quite identify.

“You know, despite rumors to the contrary, I do attract admirers from time to time. I’m not so foolish as to assume that admiration has good intent attached to it. So, yes. I gave away my gift.”

Noctis didn’t reply. When Ignis looked over in his direction, he was fiddling with his phone. Distracted by something no doubt. He could press him back into conversation, but it wouldn’t achieve anything. Best to let Noctis brood until he was ready to share his thoughts.

The silence was companionable enough. Neither of them had ever been described as chatterboxes, and they’d known each other long enough to feel comfortable without talking. So when Noctis elected to break the silence, Ignis assumed it was because he had something important to say.

He wasn’t expecting the, “So you didn’t give away the card too, right?” that came.

“What card?”

“The card that came with your gift. You didn’t give it away too, right?”

“There was no card. I suspect sending one would’ve ruined the mystique of having a secret admirer.” This was why Gladio made a point to remove most of the gifts Noctis got. Despite his aloof façade he was a tenderhearted man.

“No card?” Noctis sounded almost panicked. “You’re sure?”

“I’m not in the habit of missing such details. Really, Noct, what is the matter?” Ignis asked.

“There was supposed to be a card.”

“And you know this because?”

Noctis shifted in the way that said he was embarrassed. “I sent it?”

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

Warmth tried to flood through his veins at the thought that Noctis had bought him a White Day gift, but Ignis tamped it down to a friendlier level of gratitude. “You didn’t need to, but I do appreciate the gesture. Why not just keep it here? You knew I was coming over today.”

“I thought it would be awkward,” Noctis admitted.

“In what way?” Ignis asked before another thought occurred to him. “You and Gladio didn’t buy those awful joke cards I told you not to buy, did you? I know you found them hilarious, but there are lines that must be drawn when it comes to being a prince.”

“No! I mean, uh, no. I didn’t buy them. Even if I did buy them, I wouldn’t send you one because then you’d know I bought them.”

Ignis raised his eyebrows. “So did you or didn’t you purchase them?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Noctis sighed as if he’d been defeated by life. “That’s not the point.”

“Then what is?”

“I like you, Specs,” Noctis explained. “In the not so platonic kind of way. I didn’t want to tell you in person, so card.”

Ignis frowned down at the food he’d been preparing. He was flattered, of course. This was what he’d wanted. Yet he couldn’t just let Noctis off the hook. He had standards, and he was already far too much of a pushover where he was concerned.

“You’re not taking this well,” Noctis observed.

“I’m considering how I should feel that you wanted to take the easiest possible route to obtain my affections.”

“Hey! I did not. I was thinking about how to make things less awkward if you weren’t into me.” His arms crossed over his chest, and his expression grew close to sulking.

Ignis suppressed a smile as the butterflies in his stomach threatened to overwhelm him. It wouldn’t do any good to show Noctis just how much putty he was in his hands. There had to be lines established in their relationship – even if the mere thought of having said relationship was enough to make him rush into it with abandon.

Rules such as, “If you’re looking for a more romantic entanglement, I’m afraid calling me ‘Specs’ is off the table.”

It took a moment for Noctis to catch the meaning of his words. But he could see the moment realization dawned. First by the small, genuine softness that overtook his face. Second by the smirk that replaced it. “Oh yeah?”

“I do think so. Unless you’ve changed your mind?”

“No. No, that’s great! I mean, uh…”

“Then I suggest we have our first date right now. Starting with you chopping up the carrots in your refrigerator.”

Noctis made a face. “I thought you said no vegetables tonight.”

“That was before this was a date. Relationships need compromises, Noctis. Or so I’ve been told.”

He could see Noctis war within himself before caving. “Fine. But only because I like you.”

“As I do you. As I do you.”


End file.
